Deaf
by Tuliharja
Summary: "Taru-taru is so deaf!" she shouts at me. And I began to wonder, how I can hear her words that she written… One-shot! R&R!


Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Blind_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect the idea of this fic._

Summary: _"Taru-taru is so deaf!" she shouts at me. And I began to wonder, how I can hear her words that she written…_

A/N: _An old fic from me. Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^_

* * *

**Deaf**

"It's better if Taru-taru leaves now! Na no da!" she yelled at me over her shoulder, as she was rushing towards that stupid pink café.

"But…" I started in a somewhat weak voice, which annoyed me, when she turned back to me.

I never had seen her so angry in my life, I realized as she stared at me furiously. The usual happy look in her eyes was now replaced with fury yet…something else, which I didn't recognize.

"Hah!" she said to me, before lifting her nose high up, like that snobbish blue bird. After that she turned her back to me and started to walk away again. Quickly, I reached for her arm and pulled her back to face me. "Wait!"

"Let go of Pudding!" Came the snarl from her lips as she slapped my hand away furiously.

My eyes went widened in shock. She had never done something like that before! What's wrong with her?

"Pudding will now go inside, na no da", she told me quietly, before grabbing the handle of the big door and opening it. Just when I was about to follow her, she turned to me, shutting the door right in front of my nose.

How dare she!

"Pudding! Geez!" I hissed now, banging on the café's door when she unexpectedly opened the door and threw something into my hands.

"Tar-tar is so deaf! Na no da!" she said, before slamming the door shut again in front of my nose. A cold breeze blew as I just stared at the door, stunned. I looked slowly the item in my hands, which was a note.

How can she say I'm deaf? I can hear perfectly! I have even bigger ears than she has! Geez, what's the matter with her?

Just then that door opened again and that green Mew Mew stepped outside, an apologetic smile on her face, as usual.

"Pudding-chan is…"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever", I said, crumbling the note and tossing it down to the ground next to me, annoyed.

I wasn't in the mood to hear a sermon. Geez!

Glaring, I watched as she picked up the crumbled note from the ground and gently opened it. I folded my arms across my chest, glaring at her.

I can't get it. I just can't. What does Pai see in her? She's just a ditz.

"Umm…Taruto-kun…" she said softly, looking down at me.

"What?" I hissed, glaring at her from under my bangs.

"You should really read this…" she told softly, offering the note back to me.

I just snorted at her. Why should I read it? It wasn't like Pudding wouldn't get over whatever I'd done to her. Which means I hadn't done anything to her! I think…Ugh! One moment she is all happy-happy-happy and then next she is tossing me notes!

I furiously turned my head away from the porpoise girl.

"Taruto-kun…" the Mew started again, and I glared at her from the corner of my eye.

"Just tell me what she wrote," I snapped at her.

I could see how she took an uncertain step toward me, but stopped suddenly when Pai appeared. Turning to look at Pai, I could see his cold look which soon melted into one of his disgusting sugary-looks toward that Mew mew. Yuck! They're like an old couple too!

Silently, I noticed now how the Mew gave the note to Pai who took it and read it. After that he turned to look at me, his face again normal but there was something different. I don't know what. The look in his eyes reminded me of the porpoise girl's when she tried getting me read that stupid note.

"Taruto…" Pai started but suddenly the Mew placed her hand top of his arm, shaking her head to him.

"Pai-san, Taruto-kun must read it himself," she told him in her sickly gentle voice.

"What? Don't you-…" I started, annoyed, when Pai threw me one of his cold looks. Geez! Idiot!

Slowly, Pai gave the note to me, his expression emotionless as he did so. I frowned, accepting the note once more.

"When you read it, you won't be deaf anymore…" That green Mew told me happily, smiling as she pulled Pai inside that pink Café Mew Mew leaving me all alone outside.

Sighing, I looked again the note, noticing the childish way it had been written. A cold wind blew again, making me shudder slightly.

"Geez! That why I asked you what does it say!" I screamed now, as I annoyed tuck the note inside my pocket. I furiously glared the café's big doors before I turned my back to it.

Stupid Pai! Stupid green Mew Mew! In old times Pai would have read me that note but not anymore. Not anymore because that stupid Mew Mew asked him to give that note to me!

I bit my lower lip now furiously as I felt my eyes stinging from the incoming tears.

I slap my face, annoyed with myself. I pull out the note again, staring at the letters that don't make any sense to me.

"Pudding…What are you trying to say to me?" I whisper, as a single tear drops straight top of that note, messing up the letters which become even more messed up to me.


End file.
